


My Life and Tribilations (Journal)

by WhiteAssasin69 (YODALEEEIHEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Life of Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YODALEEEIHEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO/pseuds/WhiteAssasin69
Summary: My very very difficult and dangerous sex-filled life





	My Life and Tribilations (Journal)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an online journal. I post my very personal thoughts and experiences on here so DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME OR I'LL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU. I have a very short temper and a very long katana which you do not want to meet. I can move silently like an assasin and sneak up on people. Please leave comments telling me advice and what i can do to improve my writing and how do I convince my parents to get rid of my annoying sister thanks

Happy summer evrybody! This my new online journal to document my life and encounters wth hot sexy women. My name's Tim and I am 15, I love to play videogames and also smokes weed. My frien Danny gave me a vape once and he said it has marowana in it and it was delicious. I eat a lot of weed because it turns women on.

My stupid retarded sister laughed at me today and called me a faggot. Little does she know that she's a lot gayer than I am cause she has a different boyfriend every single week. Shes 10 year old and my parents keep telling her “your too young for a boyfriend Amy but shes to stupid to realize that. When she was born 10 years ago I knew she coudn't be my real sibling because she was so fucking annyogi always screamin and shit. I think my mum had sexual relations with our neighbour Tim (he has the same name as me and I hate it) without telling my dad. Tim is probably my sister's real father because they are both gay assholes.

Anyway that's all for today! Its the weekend so not much is going on right now. I have school soon though and school is the worst because all the stupid jocks there are stupid. And I hate my teachers I punched my math teacher in hte face once and broke his leggs because he was being an asshole and made me do algreba.

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
